La Despedida
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Todo es alegria y felicidad en Rio de Janeiro, hasta que un día una familia de guacamayos Spix tendrá que superar la dura prueba de separarse... y el dificil momento de la despedida" - HISTORIA original fue borrada, acá la he vuelto a subir


_**antes de leer, esta historia no es de ninguna saga, a si que no será necesario que las hayan leído previamente mis historias para leer a continuación, esa es la gracia de un one-shot, solo basta que hayas visto la película "Rio" y podrás entender el contenido a continuación, bueno para serles sinceros, esta fue la primera historia que me imagine, bueno disfruten**_

* * *

**"La Despedida"**

* * *

Era una linda mañana en la selva a las cercanías de Rio de janeiro, todas las aves estaban despertando, y lo iban ha hacer con todo el ritmo carnavalero, todas las aves comenzaron a cantar y bailar, y una pequeña familia de guacamayos azules se estaban integrando a la fiesta

_Vengan Todas Las Aves _  
_Con Este Canto Especial _  
_Luna Y Estrellas _  
_Quitan Las Penas _  
_Amamos El Carnaval_

una hermosa guacamaya azul estaba por comenzar su canto  
_vida y Amor En La Selva _  
_Todo Es Salvaje Y Real_

y otro guacamayo azul estaba por cantar, junto a sus tres pequeños hijos que apenas habían aprendido a volar  
_Juntos Estar _  
_Porque Es Nuestro Hogar _  
_Mágicamente En Rio (rio) _  
_Es Paz Y Más (Y Mas) _  
_No Sabe Que Tiene _  
_Un Cisne En Otro Lugar_

_Soy El Rey Que Da Por Ellas _  
_Rey El Rey El Soberano _  
_De Las Aves El Lado Volado _  
_Pero El Lado Lado_

_Todos Amamos La Samba _  
_(Amo La Samba) _  
_Se Siente En El Corazón _  
_(Soy El Rey, La Samba) _  
_Belleza Y Amor _  
_Es Pura Pación _  
_Mis Sueños Ya Doy En Rio(Rio) _  
_Digo Algo Más (Algo Más) _  
_Tan solo Los Sientes _  
_No Existe En Otro Lugar_

El baile se había terminado, todas las aves estaban volviendo a sus respectivos nidos, todos estaban alegres y contentos, estaba por comenzar famoso el carnaval de Rio, la familia de guacamayos azules, se estaba dirigiendo a su nido, estaban muy contentos por la experiencia vivida hace solo unos momentos, lo que no sabían, que había una sombra vigilando, desde muy lejos, era una ave, pero no pertenecía a ese lugar, su lugar de origen era muy distante, y observaba cuidadosamente a la simpática familia de guacamayos azules

-"eso fue divertido" - dijo Blu ,el jefe de la familia de guacamayos azules "- podrían hacerlo mas seguido, ¿no crees Perla?"

-"lo que pasa es que se acerca el carnaval" - dijo Perla ,quien era la esposa de Blu - "y para todos es emocionante, también es nuestro aniversario, cumpliremos un año juntos mascota! ¿recuerdas ese día?"

-"como olvidar ese día" - dijo con nostalgia Blu – "vaya, ya ha pasado un año, y el tiempo vuela"

-"si, han pasado muchas cosas, y ahora tenemos una familia unida"

-"por cierto papi como fue que se conocieron?" - pregunto Leo, uno de los hijos de Blu y Perla

-"si, díganos, como se conocieron" - dijo Mady, la hija, que tenia un extraordinario parecer a su madre

-"ya le hemos contado la historia varias veces" - dijo Perla

-"pero queremos escucharla de nuevo" - dijo Mark, el hijo mas grande y fuerte que los demás

-"bueno, les contare de nuevo, pero cuando lleguemos al nido" - dijo Blu

la familia había llegado a su hogar, en un gran árbol habían instalado un cómodo ,grande y hermoso nido familiar, que constaba de varios niveles, Blu se coloco en el centro mientras que todos se colocaban alrededor de el para escuchar la historia, su bella esposa se coloco a su lado y se apoyo en el

-"esta bien, les contare" – dijo Blu – "antes ,yo vivía en un helado pueblo en minessota ,muy lejos de aqui ,pero yo vine de vacaciones aquí en Rio, y así fue como la conocí"

-"y que paso después?" - pregunto Mady

-"bueno, ella fue secuestrada"- continuo – "por una cacatúa grande y malvada, pero yo le di su merecido, salve a su madre ,nos enamoramos ,nos casamos y luego nacieron ustedes"

-"así fue?" - pregunto Leo

-"si mi amor" - dijo Perla besando en la mejilla a Blu, quien se puso rojo – "así fue"

-"bien, quien va a ser el que me va acompañar a buscar el desayuno" - dijo Blu

-"yo! yo! yo!" - comenzaron a exclamar los tres polluelos

-"silencio" - dijo Blu con autoridad, pero a la vez con mucha ternura – "esta bien, ya lo he decidido, me acompañaran los muchachos"

-"si " - exclamaron Leo y Mark al mismo tiempo y chocándose las alas _(como hacen los humanos, llamado popularmente "choca esas cinco")_

-"ohhhhhh" - exclamo decepcionada y triste Mady

-"no te preocupes" - dijo tiernamente Blu acariciando a su pequeña hija – "tu me acompañaras luego... y estaremos solos los dos"

-"si!" - exclamo alegremente Mady

-"pero... pero... pero..." - dijeron quejándose los otros dos niños

-"nada de peros" - dijo Blu – "ustedes me acompañaran ahora, ¿que problema hay?, a si que ahora vamos a traerles el desayuno a las damas ¿me oyeron?"

-"si" - exclamaron los dos

-"bueno" - dijo alegremente Blu –" vamos!"

-"espera un momento" - dijo Perla agarrando a Blu y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras los tres miraban con desprecio por la muestra de amor – "ten cuidado ¿si?, y por favor cuida bien de los niños"

-"hey tu sabes que yo entregaría primero mi vida antes de que les suceda algo, a cualquiera de ustedes, tu lo sabes bien" - dijo romanticamente Blu

-"si... lo se" - dijo Perla besando la mejilla de su amado, acto seguido se preparo con sus hijos para ir a buscar el desayuno, Perla se quedo observando junto a su hija a los machos, se puso a reflexionar acerca de Blu, cuando ella lo conoció, no era mas que un tímido ave nerd, que no tenia ninguna gracia, ni siquiera sabia volar ,y mientras lo fue conociendo mejor, seguía siendo el mismo, fue muy tímido incluso la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y la segunda, y la tercera, siempre que Blu estaba con ella, el siempre estaba nervioso, no mostró nunca un nivel de seguridad, a excepción de una vez, cuando ella cayo al vació ,el había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarla, en esa ocasión pudo observar el interior de Blu, sus ojos mostraban todo lo que el era en su interior, el era valiente y todo un protector, aunque Perla solo pudo observar eso una vez, pero podía ver esa faceta de Blu, en otra ocasión, cuando estaba con sus hijos, el no era timido, al contrario, era totalmente diferente, el era firme y tenia gran autoridad, pero por otro lado era tierno y responsable, ella sabia perfectamente que el entregaría su vida por sus hijos, o por ella, definitivamente era un buen padre

Blu y sus dos hijos estaban buscando algunas frutas para el desayuno, pero los niños se dedicaban mas a jugar y a explorar

-"no se para que me acompañan si no me van ayudar en nada" - se quejo Blu mientras llevaba en sus garras varias frutas para llevarlas al nido

-"oye papa y dinos ¿que paso con la cacatúa gigante?" - pregunto Leo

-"si, ¿nunca mas lo volviste a ver?" - pregunto Mark

-"¿que si volví a ver a Nigel?" - se puso a pensar Blu - no... nunca mas lo volví a ver

-"¿y crees que algún día regrese?" - pregunto Mark

-"y que pasa si vuelve a vengarse y quiere lastimarnos, como lo hizo con mama" - dijo Leo, ambos comenzaron a asustarse

-"tranquilos" - dijo Blu – "si vuelve a vengarse, primero se las tendrá que vérselas conmigo, y de todos modos, no creo que haya sobrevivido, después de todo tuvo un trágico destino"

-"uf eso es un alivio" - dijo Leo

-"ademas, papa es fuerte, nada nos pasara" - exclamo Mark

Blu y sus hijos volvieron al nido con las frutas para tomar un buen desayuno, cuando llegaron estaban las dos viendo el hermoso paisaje, habían tenido un buen tiempo de caridad de madre e hija, y habían conversado cosas de mujeres, disfrutaron de una hermosa mañana acompañado de un entretenido baile y canto, un exquisito desayuno y un momento en familia espectacular, realmente el día era perfecto, la vida era perfecta, pero la felicidad no duraría por mucho tiempo mas...

-"que haremos hoy papa?" - pregunto Leo

-"bueno, no estoy seguro, que quieres hacer mi amor?" - le dijo romanticamente Blu a Perla

-"no lo se..." - dijo un poco pensativa Perla – "por que tengo que decidir yo?"

-"bueno, se acerca nuestro aniversario" - dijo Blu – "es una forma de darte un regalo por adelantado"

-"bueno ,no estoy segura" - dijo aun mas dudosa – "digo, hay cosas que quiero hacer, pero solo contigo, por que no dejas que escojan los niños"

-"esta bien" - dijo Blu – "niños, que les gustaría hacer hoy"

-"papa, recuerdas que ibamos a dar un paseo juntos" - dijo Mady

-"si Mady lo tengo en mente" - dijo tiernamente Blu – "pero eso sera para la hora de almuerzo, que quieren hacer el resto del día?"

-"papa, podemos ir a jugar con los tucanes?" - propuso Mark

-"te refieres a los hijos de Rafael?" - pregunto Perla

-"si - agrego Leo - podemos ir a jugar con ellos?"

-"emmmm" - se puso a pensar Blu, sabia perfectamente lo terribles que eran, miro a Perla que tampoco estaba muy segura – "no lo se ,no estoy muy seguro, que opinas mi amor?"

-"están seguros de que quieren ir?" - dijo Perla

-"si, ellos son super divertidos" - dijo Mark

-"bueno, si ellos quieren ir, no veo el problema" - dijo Blu

-"pero que pasa si esos pequeños se descontrolan" - dijo Perla

-"no te preocupes, supongo que Eva y Rafael pueden controlarlos, ademas, los niños han jugado con ellos antes"

-"esta bien, irán, pero primero deben limpiarse" - dijo con autoridad Perla – "y despues de eso, almorzaremos, ¿entendieron?"

-"si " - dijeron los tres

Blu y Perla llevaron a sus hijos a un pequeño lago, en donde habían varios padres limpiando a sus hijos, Blu se encargo de limpiar a Mark y a Leo, mientras que Perla bañaba a Mady, después se bañaron ellos, tuvieron que tener fuerza de voluntad para controlar sus impulsos sexuales, ya que seria poco razonable tener relaciones en frente de sus hijos y a todas las demás aves que estaban bañándose en el lago, después de eso, se dieron un pequeño paseo por la zona, disfrutando del paisaje y de la buena vida que tenían, ya había pasado un buen rato, por la posición del sol, ya se podría decir que era mediodía, ya era la hora de almorzar, a si que volvieron al nido

-"bien, ahora iré con Mady a buscar el almuerzo" - dijo Blu

-"pero ella es una chica" - dijo Mark

-"si, ella no tiene la suficiente fuerza para llevar el almuerzo" - dijo Leo – "deberíamos ir nosotros"

-"hey, les recuerdo que ustedes me acompañaron en la mañana" - dijo Blu – "y ustedes no me ayudaron mucho que digamos,ademas, quiero que cuiden a su madre"

-"si, también quiero pasar tiempo de caridad con los chicos" - dijo Perla abrazando a sus dos hijos machos

-"bien Mady, estas lista?" - dijo Blu, saliendo del nido y preparándose para el vuelo

-"si papa" - dijo Mady siguiendo a su padre

-"no te tardes" - dijo Perla

-"no lo haré mi amor" - dijo Blu marchándose junto a su hija mientras Perla se quedaba junto a sus dos hijos en el nido

ambos fueron volando, pero Blu no estaba llevando a Mady al lugar donde normalmente buscaba la comida, estaba viajando mas lejos

-"papa, adonde vamos?" – pregunto con curiosidad

-ya lo veras –dijo Blu alegre

-"no vamos a llevar el almuerzo?"

-"claro que si, pero antes, quiero llevarle a tu madre un regalo"

-"un regalo?, que clase de regalo?"

-"bueno, a ella le encantan las flores, quiero llevarle una en especial"

-"cual es?"

-"es una muy hermosa, quiero que sea igual a la que le di cuando le propuse matrimonio"

-"oh papa eres tan romántico"

-"solo trato de darle lo mejor a tu madre" - dijo Blu mientras buscaba en las flores – "mira, esta se parece a la que le di esa vez" - dijo mientras arrancaba una de las flores, era la mas hermosa flores que estaban en el lugar – "bien quiero que te la lleves mientras yo busco el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?"

-"no hay problema" - dijo mientras agarraba con una de sus patas la hermosa flor para su madre

-"y cuando lleguemos, tu te escondes, y esperas el mejor momento" - dijo Blu mientras se dirigía al lugar donde buscaba la fruta junto a su hija – "vamos"

-"si, apresurémonos"

cuando Blu buscaba la comida, Mady se puso en lo mas alto de un árbol para ver el hermoso paisaje, Blu saco los mejores frutos del lugar, saco un mango para Perla, unos kiwis para sus hijos y una naranja para el, cuando ya tenia todo listo fue a buscar a su hija, pero cuando la vio, se quedo perplejo, siempre había visto a su hija, pero era la primera vez que veía su asombroso parecido a su madre, se quedo observando por un buen rato, pero ella noto eso

-"que pasa papa?" - pregunto Mady al percatarse la presencia de su padre

-"nada... solo es que eres igual a tu madre" - dijo Blu volviendo a sus estribos

-"bueno, hablando de mi madre, nos están esperando" - dijo Mady

-"si tienes razón" - dijo Blu – "sera mejor que nos apresuremos"

ambos fueron a toda prisa al nido, se estaban acercando, pero lo que no sabían era de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo,se ocultaba en las sombras para no ser visto, luego aparecieron otras dos aves, siguiendo a la primera, se colocaron muy sigilosamente en lugares estrategicamente planificados, alrededor del nido de la familia de guacamayos azules,

-"Perla ya llegue - dijo Blu cuando estaba cerca del nido, dejo las frutas en la entrada y Perla con sus hijos se asomaron, mientras que Mady estaba escondida detrás para darle la sorpresa a su madre

-"vaya, te has demorado" - dijo Perla – "ya estaba empezando a preocuparme"

-"me fue difícil encontrar la fruta" - mintió Blu

-"y Mady donde esta?" - dijo preocupada Perla

-"esta aquí detrás con una sorpresa" – dijo románticamente - "Mady puedes pasar"

pero no ocurrió nada, Blu quería que la entrega del regalo fuera perfecta, pero Mady se estaba demorando, y no hubo respuesta

-"Mady ,ven aquí" - dijo mientras se giraba para ver a su hija, pero ella no estaba, hace solo unos instantes se encontraba ahí, pero ahora desapareció, el comenzó a preocuparse – "¿Mady donde estas?"

ambos comenzaron a buscarla, pero de repente sintieron un grito, era de una niña, era de Mady

-"AHHHHHH AYUDA" - gritaba

-"escuchaste eso?" - dijo preocupada Perla

-"MADY! DONDE ESTAS!" - grito Blu

de repente vieron a una gran ave volando ,era una águila calva, originaria de Norteamérica, y en una de sus garras llevaba a una pequeña guacamaya azul, Mady

-"TRANQUILA YA VOY" - grito Blu mientras a toda velocidad fue tras la enorme águila, Perla trato de seguirlo, pero cuando intento salir, habían otras dos águilas calvas deteniéndola, Perla entro al nido mientras que las dos águilas calvas torpemente trataban de entrar, Blu se devolvió al nido para ayudar a Perla

-"BLU" - grito Perla mientras trataba de impedir que las águilas entraran al nido – "VETE A RESCATAR A MADY"

-"PERO PERLA" - GRITO BLU – "TU ESTAS EN PELIGRO"

-"YO ESTARÉ BIEN" - grito mientras agarraba un pedazo de paja para cerrar el nido – "AHORA VETE!"

-"bien" - dijo mientras seguía al secuestrador, Perla se había colocado en un rincón del nido junto a sus hijos, que estaban muertos de miedo, y Perla trataba de consolarlos

-"tranquilos" - decía Perla mientras los abrazaba bien fuerte a sus hijos – "todo estará bien"

-"mama..." - decía sollozando Leo

pero de repente, las dos águilas se percataron de que Blu se había ido, y se detuvieron, pero siguieron haciendo guardia, no le quitaban ni un ojo de encima a Perla y a sus hijos, ella comenzó a observarlos, eran grandes y fuertes, se veían que eran extremadamente peligrosos, su mirada era fría e inquietante, y tenían unos extraños artefactos, tenían algo parecido a una pequeña radio, y otros objetos, como una brújula, mapa, y un cuchillo de combate, se quedaron de pie en la salida del nido, observando, Perla comenzó a lamer las cabezas de sus hijos, y los tranquilizaba,

-"oh mascota por lo que mas quieras" - dijo muy preocupada – "llega sano y salvo con nuestra hija"

mientras, Blu iba a toda velocidad tras la enorme águila,

-"HEY TU DETENTE Y ENTRÉGAME A MI HIJA" -grito Blu pero al parecer el águila lo ignoraba, comenzó a volar mas rápido, casi lo alcanzo, pero apareció otra águila atacándolo, pero Blu alcanzo a esquivarlo y continuo persiguiendo al águila que tenia a su hija, esta vez se acerco lo suficiente y mordió la pata en donde tenia a su hija, comenzó a chillar de dolor y soltó a la pequeña guacamaya, Blu la agarro rápido mientras comenzó a decender en picada, mientras era perseguido por las águilas, se detuvo rápidamente y se poso en un árbol mientras que las águilas seguían de largo, pero rápidamente notaron la estrategia del guacamayo y comenzaron a perseguirlo

Blu estuvo escapando por unos momentos, pero una de las águilas se coloco por delante de el y se preparo para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, y luego Blu miro hacia atrás y la otra águila estaba preparando un ataque similar, ambas comenzaron a acercarse a toda velocidad para acabar con Blu, pero justo antes de que lo atacaran, Blu descendió muy rápido, lo que provoco que las dos águilas se estrellaran entre si, Blu llego al suelo junto a su hija que la tenia sujeta con sus garras y la soltó, dejándola en el suelo, mientras observaba como las dos águilas caían inconscientes no muy lejos de el, y Blu levanto las alas en señal de victoria y a dar pequeños brincos para celebrar, luego abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hija, y la inspecciono para asegurarse de que estuviese bien

-"estas bien?" - dijo preocupado Blu mientras abrazaba a su hija y le besaba la mejilla

-"si papa" - dijo mientras se le salían algunas lagrimas – "estuve muy asustada"

-"tranquila" - dijo Blu – "yo ya estoy aquí, nadie te lastimara ¿de acuerdo?"

-"si" - dijo Mady

-"bueno, volvaaaaaaaa" - dijo Blu antes de que otra águila calva aparecía en frente de ellos, pero esta era mas grande, y se puso en posición ofensiva

Blu se coloco en posición de combate, aunque el no era un buen luchador, el estaba dispuesto a luchar con quien fuese, solo para mantener la seguridad de su familia, en este caso, a su pequeña hija, pero de repente, el observo como llegaban mas águilas, una se coloco atrás, otra por el lado y asi sucesivamente ,hasta que se vio totalmente rodeado por mas de 20 águilas calvas, Blu abrazo a su hija, el ya no podia defenderla, solo podría intentar dialogar con los hostiles

-"bien" - dijo Blu – "quien sigue?"

-"crees que podrías contra uno de nosotros?" - pregunto una de las águilas, esta era diferente, era mas vieja, y no tenia tantos objetos como las demás, si no mas bien tenia medallas, al parecer era de un rango mayor

-"bueno, ya he acabado con dos" - dijo desafiante Blu señalando a las dos aves inconscientes mientras que sus compañeros estaban haciendo los primeros auxilios

-"jajajaja has tenido suerte" - dijo el águila – "por cierto, yo soy el comandante Stryker, de las fuerzas especiales de aves de los estados unidos, tu eres Blu, ¿verdad?"

-"si, ese soy yo" - dijo muy serio Blu, miro por un momento a su hija, ella estaba apegada junto a el, y ella tenia mucho miedo, habían aproximadamente 20 enormes águilas calvas rodeando a Blu y a su hija, el sabia de lo grave que era la situación, pensó en dialogar con el líder, pero, para evitar que Mady entendiese lo que el decía, se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-"**that's what you want?"** - dijo en ingles Blu

-"**jeje , why you speak me in english?"** - pregunto Stryker

-"**because I do not want my daughter to know what happens, is too small to know"** - dijo Blu

-"**Well, as you will it"** - dijo Stryker

-"**tell me what are you want?"** - dijo Blu

-"**Well, I will be brief"** - dijo stryker poniendose serio – "**You have been sought throughout the state of Minnesota, for one reason, you are a key part of a special operation that we want to develop for the benefit of my country, your country, and your presence is requested immediately to complete the investigation as soon as possible"**

-"**And what if I refuse to participate?"** - dijo Blu

-"**issue you asked that"** - dijo haciendo una seña a sus agentes, todos ellos se pusieron en posición de combate –** "I'm afraid you have no choice, I'm sorry but orders are orders"**

Blu se puso a abrazar a su hija mas fuertemente

-"**and that will happen to my family?"** - dijo mas preocupado Blu – "**I do not leave"**

-"**I'm afraid you'll have to leave, they can not go" **- dijo Stryker

-"**I will not leave"** - dijo firmemente Blu

-"**I was not asking"** - dijo fríamente Stryker – "**you will go with us or they will suffer the consequences"**

-"**what do you mean"** - dijo Blu abrazando mas fuerte a su hija que seguía temblando de miedo

-"**we have two agents off of your home could kill your wife and two children in seconds, that would be a shame"** - dijo fríamente Stryker –** "and then continue your little daughter, believe me, the last thing you want is to soil our children's blood"**

-"**how...** "- dijo horrorizado Blu – "**you are a bastard"**

-"**are orders of the United States of América"** - dijo casi malvadamente – "**if you do not obey, they die, if you're not with us, they die, if you run away, they die, if you do your job, they die, UNDERSTAND ME!, Or want to be more explicit huh? ****"" "**

Blu lo miro horrorizado la amenaza de su compatriota, estaba definitivamente atrapado, tenia que decidir, la vida de su familia estaba en juego

-"papa, que esta pasando?" - pregunto Mady con mucho miedo

Blu observo por un momento a su pequeña hija, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, el tuvo que hacer una de las cosas mas dolorosas que un padre puede hacer, mentirle descaradamente a su hija

-"tranquila hija" - dijo Blu - todo va a estar bien

cuando dijo esto envolvió a su hija en sus alas, para que ella no mirara a las feroces águilas

-"**All right"** – dijo derrotado Blu a la feroz águila calva - "**you win, I'll go with you, , But please do not do anything to my family"**

**-"See how things work?" **- dijo mas simpaticamente Stryker – "**there was no need to kill anyone, now, here we go"**

-"**wait a minute"** - dijo esperanzado Blu – "**let me ... say goodbye to my daughter"**

**-"have to say goodbye and sufficient" - **dijo Stryker

-"**to let me go home, and say goodbye to my family"** - dijo Blu

-"**negative"** - dijo Stryker – "**must be in the United States as soon as possible"**

-"**but...** "- dijo Blu

-"**NOTHING!"** - dijo Stryker dándole la espalda a Blu y dándole una orden a sus agentes

-"**one moment, please"** - dijo Blu esperanzado **– "your men are tired, I know, was the only reason I was able to defeat two, please let me say goodbye to my family"**

Stryker miro por un momento a sus agentes, se había dado cuenta que las palabras de el guacamayo azul eran ciertas, y si sus enemigos los capturaban en esa forma, serian acabados

-"**just one night, you hear me?"** - dijo fríamente Stryker –** "rest, and tomorrow morning, we will leave, you will come here understand?"**

-"**alrigth"** - dijo Blu

-"**one more thing" - **dijo Stryker – "**if you arrive late morning, or if you try to escape, your family will die, and you will come with us anyway, I do not want that, do not you?, whether that ... be punctual"**

el águila dio una orden y todas se retiraron ,Blu se quedo un momento con su hija, la abrazo y el se puso muy triste, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo

-"papa!" - exclamo contenta Mady – "hiciste que esas feas aves se escaparan, de seguro eres muy fuerte y ellos te tienen miedo, eres mi héroe"

-"si ,mi amor" - dijo muy triste Blu – "todo se ha terminado"

como no iba a estar triste, y preocupado, solo tenia unos momentos para estar con su familia, y , como le iba a decir a sus hijos que su padre no va a estar con ellos nunca mas, y lo peor como le dirá a mirar a los ojos a Perla, ahora de que el le había fallado, el no volvería a estar con ella o con sus hijos nunca mas, solo tendría una noche, una noche de despedida

* * *

_**"inicio de la conversación en ingles"**_

* * *

-"que es lo que quieres?" - dijo Blu

-"jeje, por que me hablas en ingles?" - pregunto Stryker

-"porque yo no quiero que mi hija sepa lo que esta pasando, es muy pequeña para saber" - dijo Blu

-"bueno, como tu lo quieras" - dijo striker

-"dime, que quieres, que buscas" - dijo Blu

-"bueno, seré breve" - dijo Stryker poniéndose serio – "tu has sido buscado por todo el estado de Minnesota, solo por una razón, tu eres una pieza clave de una operación especial que queremos desarrollar en beneficio a mi país, tu país, y se solicita tu presencia inmediata, para completar la investigación lo mas pronto posible"

-"y que sucedería si yo me niego a participar?" - pregunto Blu

-"temía de que preguntaras eso" - dijo haciendo una seña a sus agentes, todos ellos se pusieron en posición de combate – "me temo que no tienes otra opción, lo lamento pero ordenes son ordenes"

Blu se puso a abrazar a su hija mas fuertemente

-"y que va a pasar con mi familia?" - dijo mas preocupado – "yo no los voy a dejar"

-"me temo que tendras que dejarlos, ellos no pueden ir" - dijo Stryker

-"no los dejare" - dijo mas firmemente Blu

-"no te estaba preguntando" - dijo fríamente Stryker – "tu te iras con nosotros o ellos sufrirán las consecuencias"

-"a que te refieres" - dijo Blu abrazando mas fuerte a su hija

-"tenemos dos agentes a la salida de tu hogar, podrían acabar con tu esposa y tus dos hijos en segundos, eso seria una lastima" - dijo fríamente Stryker – "y luego seguiría tu pequeña hija, créeme, lo ultimo que queremos es mancharnos con la sangre de niños"

-"como..." - Blu lo miro horrorizado – "eres un desgraciado"

-"son ordenes de los estados unidos de América" - dijo casi malvadamente – "si no obedeces, ellos mueren, si no vas con nosotros, ellos mueren, si te escapas, ellos mueren, si no cumples con tu trabajo ,ellos mueren, ME ENTIENDES!, O QUIERES QUE SEA MAS EXPLICITO ¿AH?"""

Blu lo miro horrorizado la amenaza de su compatriota, estaba definitivamente atrapado, tenia que decidir, la vida de su familia estaba en juego

-"papa, que esta pasando?" - pregunto Mady muerta de miedo

Blu observo por un momento a su pequeña hija, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, el tuvo que hacer una de las cosas mas dolorosas que un padre puede hacer, mentirle descaradamente a su hija

-"tranquila hija" - dijo Blu – "todo va a estar bien"

cuando dijo esto envolvió a su hija en sus alas, para que ella no mirara a las feroces águilas

-"esta bien" - dijo derrotado Blu a la feroz águila calva – "tu ganas, iré con ustedes, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi familia"

-"¿ves como funcionan las cosas?" - dijo mas simpaticamente Stryker – "no fue necesario matar a nadie, ahora , vamos"

-"espera un momento" - dijo esperanzado Blu – "me dejas... despedirme"

-"tienes que decirle adiós y basta" - dijo Stryker

-"déjame ir a dejarla a casa, y despedirme de mi familia - dijo Blu

-"negativo" - dijo Stryker – "debemos estar en los estados unidos lo mas rápido posible"

-"pero..." - dijo Blu

-"nada!, debemos irnos ahora" - dijo Stryker dándole la espalda a Blu y dándole una orden a sus agentes

-"un momento "- dijo Blu – "tus hombres están cansados, yo lo se, fue la única razón por la cual yo pude derrotar a dos, por favor, déjame despedirme de mi familia"

Stryker miro por un momento a sus agentes, se había dado cuenta que las palabras de el guacamayo azul eran ciertas, y si sus enemigos los capturaban en esa forma, serian acabados

-"solo una noche, ¿me escuchaste?" - dijo fríamente Stryker – "descansaremos, y mañana a primera hora ,nos iremos, vendrás aquí ¿entendiste?"

-"esta bien" - dijo Blu

-"una sola cosa mas" - dijo Stryker – "si mañana llegas tarde, o si intentas escapar, tu familia morirá, y tu vendrás con nosotros de todas formas, no creo que quieras eso ¿no es verdad?, a si que... se puntual"

el águila dio una orden y todas se retiraron ,Blu se quedo un momento con su hija, la abrazo y el se puso muy triste, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo

-"papa!" - exclamo contenta Mady – "hiciste que esas feas aves se escaparan, de seguro eres muy fuerte y ellos te tienen miedo, eres mi héroe"

-"si ,mi amor" - dijo muy triste Blu – "todo se ha terminado"

como no iba a estar triste, y preocupado, solo tenia unos momentos para estar con su familia, y , como le iba a decir a sus hijos que su padre no va a estar con ellos nunca mas, y lo peor como le dirá a mirar a los ojos a Perla, ahora de que el le había fallado, el no volvería a estar con ella o con sus hijos nunca mas, solo tendría una noche, una noche de despedida

* * *

_**"fin de la conversación en ingles"**_

* * *

Perla estaba en el nido ,estaba abrazando a sus dos hijos que permanecían dormidos, pero ella estaba en sentido de alerta, no le quitaba un ojo de encima a las dos águilas calvas que estaban haciendo guardia a la salida del nido, trato de observarlas por un momento, no parecían ser salvajes o caníbales, de echo estaban de pie ,sin hacer nada, ella no entendía por que hacían eso, ¿por que no la atacaban?, ¿por que estaban paradas ahí sin hacer nada? ,y ademas, ella nunca antes había visto águilas como esas, había visto unas café, pero a ella le llamo mucho la atención de como eran estas, negras con la cabeza blanca, y por el idioma de que hablaban, de seguro no eran de brasil, pero ¿de donde?¿y por que estaban ahí?, ¿por que tenían esos raros objetos?,pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era la seguridad de sus hijos, y que Blu regresara pronto a casa, a salvo con su hija, de seguro seria un mal entendido, ya que al parecer, las águilas eran civilizadas

-"¿que es lo que quieren?" - dijo Perla – "¿por que nos tienen prisioneros aquí? ¿y por que se llevaron a mi hija? ¿en donde esta?"

**-"i dont understand"** - dijo una de las águilas

**-"idiot, you should not talk to the prisoners"** - dijo la otra regañándolo

**-"oh you're right"** -dijo la águila respondiendo

las dos se quedaron quietas haciendo guardia, sin darles respuestas satisfactorias a Perla, y aunque lo hicieran, ella no entendería, de repente, uno de sus aparatos hizo un ruido, era otra ave hablando por el radio, las dos escucharon las ordenes que estaban recibiendo, y hicieron una pequeña reverencia a Perla, de esas la que hacen los guerreros en señal de respeto por los civiles inocentes, y sus dos hijos, que por cierto estaban dormidos, y se retiraron de ahí, en ese momento Perla dejo a sus dos hijos y se asomo por el hoyo del árbol, vio que estaba comenzando a atardecerse, había pasado ya mucho rato desde que la tenían prisionera en su propia casa, pero miro a lo lejos algo que la alegro mucho, su querido Blu volviendo a casa con su hija, y ambos estaban sanos y salvos, ella ya podía estar tranquila

-"Mady estas bien" - exclamo contenta Perla abrazando a su hija cuando ella recién llegaba al nido, detrás estaba Blu, quien estaba un tanto cansado

cuando Perla dejo de verificarse su hija estuviese completamente bien, fue a abrazar a su marido muy fuerte, y lo beso en la mejilla

-"sabia que la traerías sana y salva, mascota" - dijo muy cariñosamente Perla – "estuve muy preocupada"

-"si, yo también estaba muy preocupado" - dijo tristemente Blu – "por todos ustedes, pero ya todo esta bien"

Perla miro la cara triste de Blu, supo de inmediato de que algo andaba mal

-"Blu... que pasa"

-"nada, por que lo dices?"

-"tu no me mientes, te conozco"

-"no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado, ¿si?"

-"Blu... "- dijo muy preocupada Perla – "dime, si, por favor... yo se que..." - en ese momento fue interrumpida por uno de sus hijos mientras estaban abrazando a Blu

-"papa, es cierto lo que nos contó Mady?" - pregunto Leo

-"que si es cierto?, papa de seguro ahuyento a esas espantosas águilas" - afirmo Mark – "el es mucho mejor que esas aves"

-"mi papa es muy fuerte" - dijo Mady – "esas águilas se fueron corriendo de miedo al ver a papa"

-"bueno... si" - dijo Blu mientras jugueteaba con sus hijos

en ese momento Blu comenzó a jugar con ellos, aunque Perla no le gustaba la idea, el llevo a sus hijos a dar un paseo, comieron exóticas frutas, y Blu le enseño muchas cosas a sus hijos, lecciones de vida y de honor, y algunos consejos, mientras que detrás estaba Perla observando como Blu estaba pasando su día con sus hijos, pero aun así Perla notaba algo raro en Blu, sabia que estaba triste, y a la vez preocupado, el no era así

-"va que raro" – pensó Perla – "debe ser que Blu se asusto mucho cuando Mady fue secuestrada, de seguro quiere pasar mas tiempo con nuestros hijos"

Blu llevo a muchos lugares a sus hijos, los llevo al Cristo de la ciudad, la playa, el club de samba en donde el y su madre habían bailado, he incluso pasaron a visitar a Linda en su nueva tienda de libros

en el camino, Blu le contó algunas historias que el había leído mientras estaba en los estados unidos

-"Simba regreso al trono de su padre y esa es la historia de el rey león" - dijo mientras llegaba al nido mientras que sus hijos lo escuchaban atentamente

-"wow es una buenísima historia papa" - dijo Mark

-"si cuéntanos otra" - dijo entusiasmada Mady

-"otra mas?, vaya ustedes no se aburren" - dijo Blu – "bueno esta bien, una mas, pero debe ser después de cenar y luego, se irán a dormir, ¿entendieron?"

Perla observaba cuidadosamente a Blu, notaba algo raro en el, pero aun así, el no dejo de ser un gran padre, ella vio como el le daba de comer, les enseñaba cosas y le contaba cuentos, ella se mantuvo al margen por un rato, quería conversar con Blu, sabia que era importante, pero ella comprendía el deseo de Blu al estar con sus hijos, ella no interrumpió, esperaría hasta el momento oportuno, en ese momento se puso a pensar

-"ahí esta, contando cuentos, el se ve como un protector, un cariñoso padre responsable, je aveces olvido como el solía ser, el absurdo y tímido pájaro nerd, incluso aveces cuando estamos solos el se pone así, pero cuando esta con los niños el es tan... va no puedo describirlo, pero eso hace que me enamore cada vez mas de el"

Perla se dirigió en donde se encontraba el nido de los niños, vio como Blu los estaba acostando

-"bien, ahora a dormir, mis hijitos"

-"pero no quiero" - dijo Mark

-"debes hacerlo Mark, tu eres el mayor, y debes dar el ejemplo, como eres el mas fuerte, debes proteger a tus hermanos" - le dijo Blu a su hijo mayor, luego, se dirigió a su hija – "Mady, tu debes cuidar a tus hermanos, recuerda que son un tanto tarados, no dejes que se metan en problemas"

-"hey" - exclamaron Mark y Leo

-"tranquilos" - dijo Blu – "yo también lo soy de vez en cuando, si no fuera por su madre, yo no estaría vivo, y por ultimo Leo, tu eres el mas astuto, por eso, debes ayudar a tu hermano mayor, se que solo nació unas horas antes que tu, pero el es mayor, y no se olviden que siempre deben proteger a las damas, su madre y a Mady, ¿entendieron?"

-"si" - exclamaron ambos

-"bien, creo que ustedes deben dormir"

-"espera papa" - dijo Mady – "nos dijiste que después de cenar nos contarías otra historia"

-"si si si si, cuéntanos plis" - exclamaron los otros dos – "lo prometiste"

-"bueno, lo prometido, es lo prometido"

y en ese momento Blu comenzó a contarle la historia, mientras que Perla observaba como Blu desempeñaba su rol como padre, observo todo momento hasta el final

-"y así fue como Sherk dejo de ser un ogro antipático, y llego a ser muy feliz ,fin" - dijo Blu terminando de contar la historia y observo como sus hijos dormían tranquilamente, beso la cabeza de sus hijos, y se fue muy lentamente para no despertarlos- buenas noches, mis amores

Blu se puso muy triste, ya que esa seria la ultima vez que el podría contarles una historia, que los dejaría dormir, el no podría ver cuando ellos crecieran, el no podría ver como ellos también tuviesen hijos, no ,el no podría verlos nunca mas, y Blu se puso muy triste, pero al salir del nido de los niños, se topo con Perla que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo tomo de una ala y lo beso apasionadamente

-"eres el mejor padre que he visto jamas ,mascota "- dijo muy emocionada Perla, pero ella noto la tristeza que invadía a Blu – "a pesar de ese ataque, tu no te rendiste, y los niños superaran eso con mucha facilidad, eres grandioso Blu"

-"Perla yo tengo que conversar contigo" - dijo muy serio

-"lo se, tu cara me lo decía" - dijo

-"pero... sera mejor que vayamos lejos,¿te parece?"

-"esta bien, mascota"

Blu llevo a Perla a un lugar especial, el lugar mas especial de Perla, el jardín de la clínica de aves, en ese lugar, ellos unieron su vinculo especial por primera vez, Perla pensó que, Blu la estaba llevando a ese lugar para pasar un buen rato, lleno de pasión y de placer ,ella se preparo y se coloco en medio del mismo nido en cual ellos habían tenido su primera vez

-"listo mascota" - dijo emocionada y excitada – "estamos los dos solos aquí, pasemos un buen rato"

ella esperaba mucha accion por pare de su macho, pero en vez de eso, ella vio que las intenciones de Blu eran otras, el estaba muy triste, ella se acerco mas y pudo ver un par de lagrimas

-"Blu... "- dijo muy preocupada – "dime... por favor, no me mientas"

-"Perla... hay algo que debo decirte"

-"que es Blu?"

-"yo... no se... como decirlo..."

-"solo tienes que hacerlo, estas hablando conmigo, tu media naranja, sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntos ¿entiendes?"

Blu se coloco aun mas triste, ella se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla

-"tranquilo Blu, tu puedes decirme lo que sea"

-"es que yo... no se... no puedo... pero debo"

-"Blu, por favor... solo dime..."

en ese momento Blu se armo de valor para decirle a su esposa ,todo

-"yo... tengo que irme..."

-"que!" – exclamo – "pero como?"

-"las águilas, vinieron a buscarme, quieren llevarme a los estados unidos para que trabaje con ellas"

-"y por que aceptaste?"

-"por que..."- Blu se quedo callado por un momento

-"dime!" - grito Perla llorando – "acaso ese trabajo es mas importante que tu familia"

-"nada es mas importante para mi que ustedes"

-"aah por favor, entonces por que nos abandonas ¿ah?"

-"Perla yo"

-"de seguro tienes a otra chica allá, y quieres estar con ella -dijo Perla furiosa- te comprendo, somos una carga para ti, yo me largo de aquí y no quiero que vuelvas nunca mas, a tus hijos no les veras ni siquiera una pluma ,¿me oíste?, yo me encargare de eso"

Perla en ese momento se dio vuelta y preparo su vuelo, mientras no podía creer lo que Blu le estaba diciendo

-"LOS IBAN A MATAR!" - grito, en ese momento Perla se detuvo – "NO TUVE OTRA OPCIÓN, SI NO HAGO LO QUE ELLOS QUIEREN, LOS MATAN Y ME LLEVARAN A LA FUERZA PARA QUE TRABAJE CON ELLOS"

en ese momento Perla se dio vuelta para ver a Blu quien estaba llorando amargamente

-"ustedes... son lo mas importante para mi" - dijo llorando – "yo... no quiero que nada les pase... los amo, y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que estén a salvo"

-"Blu... yo... lo siento... no sabia"

-"no es tu culpa Perla"

-"pero por que no escapamos?" – propuso Perla

-"no... ellos ,tarde o temprano, nos encontrarían, y ustedes morirían"

-"iremos contigo" – dijo firmemente

-"no pueden... es un lugar muy peligroso, ademas, no es un ambiente en donde los niños puedan sobrevivir"

-"pero Blu yo..."

-"lo siento Perla, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes, pero no tengo otra opción, como desearía tener otra opción"

-"pero tus hijos te necesitan... yo te necesito" - dijo llorando Perla

-"y yo a ustedes..."

-"pero Blu... no... por favor no te vayas"

-"no puedo... por Dios te lo juro que no puedo"

-"BLU" - dijo llorando Perla mientras que lo abrazaba y se apoyaba en su pecho, el también se puso a llorar mas

-"yo... no quería que los niños supieran, ellos, no entenderían, pase mi ultimo día con ellos, los voy a extrañar, mucho, a todos... solo tengo esta noche para... decir... para... despedirme"

-"no... Blu ... por favor... me estas rompiendo el corazón"

-"lo siento Perla"

-"me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos... que estamos encadenados por siempre ...por favor no rompas esa promesa... por favor..."

-"Perla... yo lo hago por ustedes... se que es difícil, pero no puedo seguir"

-"Blu... yo no puedo vivir sin ti"

-"debes hacerlo... por nuestros hijos... ellos... van a necesitar a una madre fuerte, que pueda cumplir el rol de padre"

-"pero yo te di ese puesto a ti Blu, tu eres el mejor padre que he conocido, yo te amo... por favor"

-"Perla... a mi fue el mayor honor de todos tener hijos contigo... nunca los olvidare..."

-"Blu no digas eso... esto debe ser una broma, esto no puede ser, es un mal sueño, es un mal sueño... por favor dime que esto es un mal sueño"

-"me encantaría que esto fuese un mal sueño Perla... pero es la realidad... mi sueños eran estar con ustedes... ver a nuestros hijos crecer, que tuviesen sus familias, y envejecer contigo... pero temo que no podrá ser así"

-"Blu... por favor... no lo hagas... yo te amo"

-"y yo te amo... te amo demasiado... cada día que pasa te amo mas... ya te estoy echando de menos"

-"volverás?..." - dijo esperanzada Perla y Blu se quedo callado un momento – "volverás?"

-"no lo se... ni siquiera se que voy hacer allá... no se si saldré con vida... pero algo es seguro... a la primera oportunidad que tenga... volveré... volveré a ti... y estaremos juntos... te lo prometo"

-"oh Blu" - dijo Perla abrazando aun mas fuerte a Blu...

-"yo... tu... debemos ser fuertes..."

-"solo... me es difícil imaginar mi vida sin ti... mi amor"

-"yo... seguiré... haré todo lo que pueda... todos los días los recordare... no me daré por vencido ... nunca"

-"Blu... solo... quiero... estar contigo..."

-"yo también Perla... yo te... yo no desperdiciare ningún momento... quiero estar contigo... aunque esta sea la ultima noche juntos..."

-"yo... quiero disfrutar esta noche... contigo... hazme sentirme amada... una ultima vez... como lo hiciste antes... por favor..."

* * *

**(inicio de escena un poco... poco amorosa... si no quieres leerlo, no lo leas **_[pero yo se que tu quieres XD]_**)**

* * *

Blu comenzó a acariciar a su amada... la beso... la acostó... y se coloco encima de ella... beso su pico... luego bajo a su cuello ,luego bajo hasta sus alas, las beso... el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse , Blu siguió besando las alas de su amada y luego bajo hasta que saboreo todo su cuerpo

-"estas deliciosa Perla..."

-"si... si mi amor... ahora..." - dijo muy excitada

-"sera un placer"

Blu se puso en posición y comenzó a trabajar **(tu sabes a lo que me refiero)**,mientras le daba incontables oleadas de placer a Perla

-"mmmmmmmm" - gemía muy fuerte – "mi amor... si mmmmmm ahhhhh ... si"

-"te gusta?"

-"tu sabes como me mmmmmmm encanta" - dijo muy placenteramente- "siempre haces un excelente trabajo"

-"todo por ti, mii amor"

Blu le había dado a su hembra mucho placer... pero esta diversión solo estaba comenzando, ella se había cambiado de postura... y se puso de espaldas a Blu y levanto su cola

-"hagamoslo" - dijo muy excitada y emocionada

Blu comenzó a dar mas placer a Perla... esa vez de una postura diferente... y ella gemía mas fuerte

-"aaahhhh... mmmmmm Bluuuuuuu... si,... ahhhhhha... mmmmmmmmmm"

-"ya viene..."

-"vamos.. mmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhh"

en ese momento... Blu utilizo toda su fuerza... y hizo explotar a Perla... mientras que el llego a su clímax

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh" - gimió largamente Perla

Blu se detuvo mientras observaba a su amada... y se miraron a los ojos... ella lo beso intensamente

-"te amo... mascota" - dijo mientras volvía a su postura original

-"yo también te amo"

ambos... querían seguir demostrando su amor... por mas tiempo... mucho mas tiempo... y lo iban a hacer, Blu comenzó a trabajar de nuevo

-"mmmmmm de nuevo?" - dijo Perla – "de donde... sacas... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... tanta energía mmmmm"

-"te voy a demostrar todo mi amor Perla... esta sera una noche que no olvidaras"

-"si... hazlo... mmmmmmmm"

-"lo haré"

Blu seguía empujando... esta vez... mas fuerte... lo que hacia que Perla gimiera como nunca antes... estaba llena de placer... y ahora lo estaría mas

y así... siguieron por un buen rato... Blu termino otras veces... pero ahora... seguía empujando... Perla ya no daba mas... y la energía de Blu se estaba agotando

-"mmmmmmma aaaaaaaah mmmmmmmm Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

-"ghhhhhhhh" - gimió un poco Blu mientras estaba terminando

-"MMMMMMMMMM" - gimió por ultima vez Perla... que ya estaba muy exhausta después de secciones consecutivas de sexo salvaje – "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" - Gimió cuando Blu termino definitivamente

en ese momento Blu se quedo inmóvil encima de su amada.. .suspiraba, y respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo de ambos estaba demasiado caliente y sudoroso, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, habían unido su vinculo especial, una vez mas

-"yo... tu..." – dijo muy agitado Blu

-"ya... terminaste..." – suspiro Perla – "por... un momento... pensé que no te... rendirías nunca..."

-"si ... dependiera de mi... no lo haría"

-"me... ." - fue interrumpida por un fuerte beso de Blu – "Blu... me has... dejado... muy ...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... "

-"te ha gustado"

-"no... me ha encantado"

* * *

_**fin de la escena romántica**_

* * *

después de eso, se besaron, muy intensamente, y el envolvió a su amada en sus alas, y ella se apoyaba en el, pero Blu pudo notar que ella estaba llorando

-"mi amor... por favor... no llores" – dijo Blu lamiendo las lagrimas de Perla

-"no puedo evitarlo... de tan solo pensar que esta sera la ultima vez"

-"lo se... yo tampoco quiero ni imaginármelo"

-"pero... al menos... esta fue la mejor forma de despedirnos"

-"te amo Perla"

-"te amo demasiado Blu" - dijo, después de eso se besaron apasionadamente -

Perla comenzó a ronronear, a Blu le encantaba cuando ella hacia eso, el siguió apretando bien fuerte a su amada, para sentir su calor, y no dejarla mas, ella apoyo su cabeza en el, no dejaba de ronronear de placer, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a acariciar con el pico a su amado macho, quien seguía despierto, y la observaba con sumo cuidado ,el apoyo su cabeza como si fuera la almohada de Perla, y comenzó a acariciarla por un rato

y después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos, después de haber unido su vinculo por una ultima vez

* * *

Perla despertó en la mañana... estaba en su nido y miro a su alrededor para ver a Blu, pero no lo encontró, en ese momento recordó todo, se puso a llorar ,pero un momento después escucho a sus hijos que estaban despertando, a si que se limpio las lagrimas... y se preparo emocionalmente para contarles a sus hijos de que su padre no volvería a estar con ellos

muy lejos, en la selva, iba un escuadrón de águilas calvas escoltando a un guacamayo azul... al lado de el iba el comandante Stryker

-"de que se trata la investigación" - pregunto Blu serio

-"vaya... al parecer te ha interesado"

-"no me interesa" – dijo – "solo quiero terminar lo mas rápido posible para volver con mi familia"

-"bueno... estoy algo decepcionado"

-"¿y me dirás de que se trata o no?" - dijo mas molesto

-"no... te lo diré cuando lleguemos a suelo norteamericano, hasta entonces, no sabrás nada"

-"pero..."

-"lo siento, ordenes son ordenes, pero lo que te puedo decir, es que no es algo fácil, tardara mucho tiempo"

-"no me importa, solo quiero volver con mi familia"

-"eso sera muy difícil... por no decir, imposible, fue por eso que te deje despedirte, espero que lo hayas aprovechado"

-"si... lo hice"

y así iban volando las aves en dirección al norte, a toda velocidad... sin saber si algún día volverían

* * *

_**tiempo después...**_

* * *

una hermosa guacamaya azul estaba en la playa, disfrutaba de la suave brisa que corría, detrás de ella estaban tres guacamayos jóvenes, que tenían un poco de tristeza, todos... miraban al horizonte, después de un momento, los jóvenes adolecentes fueron a buscar comida, mientras que Mady y Perla se quedaron solas mirando al mar

-"¿piensas en el?" - pregunto Mady

-"todo el tiempo" - respondió Perla

-"¿tu crees que volverá?"

-"tal vez... yo todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día el aparezca"

-"¿y crees que el piensa en ti?"

-"no lo se... tal vez"

-"yo... todavía no puedo creer que el se haya ido"

-"debemos superar esas cosas hija... debemos ser fuertes, tu padre me dijo eso"

-"si... supongo que tienes razón" – dijo – "por cierto, ¿como lo vas a llamar?"

Perla en ese momento comenzó a acariciar su vientre

-"bueno... si es macho... lo llamare Blu, como su padre.."

-"y si es hembra?"

-"bueno, todavía no lo se..."

-"que nombre crees que le pondría papá?"

-"seguramente, Perla" – dijo con una sonrisa – "cuando naciste tu, el te quería poner ese nombre, era su deseo, yo me nege… a el siempre le gusto mi nombre, a si que le pondré Perla"

-"pero tu te llamas así" - se quejo – "podrías ser mas creativa con mi hermanita, mi padre nunca quiso otro nombre?"

-"emm solo algunos" – se puso a pensar Perla – "que te parece... Anna"

-"me parece hermoso"

-"bien.. si es macho, se llamara Blu, si es hembra se llamara Anna"

-"me parece excelente"

-"hey, que te parece si vamos a comer, los chicos han traído buena comida"

-"si, ellos lo hacen muy bien, al parecer, papa les enseño bien

En ese momento, la familia de guacamayos azules comenzó a disfrutar de un lindo día en la playa, la pasaron de maravilla, pero Perla no dejaba de mirar al mar

-"solo me gustaría ... de que Blu estuviese aquí..."

_**FIN...**_


End file.
